


Peanut butter

by Boyandbanshee



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stydia, stalia never got back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyandbanshee/pseuds/Boyandbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finds stiles in the police station after Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut butter

**Author's Note:**

> A sorry about repeat, the spacing got messed up first time. Sorry for grammar and spelling.  
> Enjoy

The car swivels into place. I hop out of the car and fix my skirt and blouse. Then check the car mirror to see my hair and makeup. I had my hair falling on my shoulders with curls. I realize even though I'm not going to see anyone that would care about my look, I always need to dress nice.

The police office is somewhat empty, which is weird. The front desk officer spots me, "Lydia, nice to see you."  
"Hi, um I'm here to see Sheriff Stilinski"  
"Go right ahead." I nod and go through the maze of desks to get to his office. The door is unlocked which is odd. I walk in to see Stiles on the floor handcuffed to a desk. 

I laugh, which startles him to look up. "Lydia! Hey, have you seen my dad?"  
"I actually came to thank your dad"  
"Sooo you haven't seen him?"  
"No Stiles, I haven't"  
"Well.. he has the key." He hold up his hand to show off the handcuffs. I sit my purse on a chair against the window and join him on the floor.

"Why not call him?"  
"I can't reach my phone" he says as he try's to reach again for his phone but it's just out of his reach. I lean over and grab the phone and hand it to him. "Thanks lyds." I blush at the nickname but I quickly hide it, he doesn't notice because he's dialing his dad's number. 

After a couple minutes on the phone Stiles laughs and says "Way to go dad!" and hangs up.  
"Well.. Is your dad coming?"  
"Ha uh no. He's out for pizza with Melissa, so he won't be back for awhile. You don't have to stay"  
"No it's fine." and I really do mean it.  
"Are you sure?" He asks with an uncertain look on his face.  
"Yes Stiles."  
"Okay.. if so do you have any food, I'm starving"  
"I think, I'll check." I grab my purse from the chair and pull out a Reese's peanut butter cup. 

I split it in half and hand a half to Stiles. Our fingers touch as he grabs the candy. "You look like a prisoner." I say as he scoffs down the candy.  
"I feel like it. Hey um thanks for the food and company."  
"Anytime." I look to the window, the sun is going down and the light is shining in. I glance over to Stiles. His eyes locked with mine. I gravitate closer to him. And next thing I know our lips are touching sweetly and softly. The sun shining on my shoulders and Stiles's warm lips I fell safe. We kiss for what feels like forever, but only a matter of seconds until we hear a click of the door and quickly break apart. 

Sheriff smiles down on us and unlocks Stiles. Once we're outside, our lips meet again not ever wanting to let go.


End file.
